saintsrowfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
107.77 The Mix FM
107.77 The Mix FM AKA The Mix 107.77 est une station de radio apparue dans Saints Row 2, Saints Row: The Third et Saints Row IV. La station diffuse de la musique rock et pop des années 80 dans Saints Row 2, des années 80 et 90 plus du hip-hop dans Saints Row: The Third et étent sa playlist jusqu'aux années 2000 dans Saints Row IV. Playlist Saints Row 2 *Simple Minds - Don't You (Forget About Me) (1985) *Men At Work - Down Under (1981) *Tears for Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World - (1985) *Culture Club - Karma Chameleon (1983) *Hall & Oates - Out of Touch (1984) *The Psychedelic Furs - Pretty in Pink (1981) *Night Ranger - Sister Christian (1984) *A-ha - Take on Me (1985) *Europe - The Final Countdown (1986) *Duran Duran - The Reflex (1984) *Loverboy - Working for the Weekend (1981) Saints Row: The Third *Social Distortion - Ball and Chain (1990) *The Icicle Works - Birds Fly (Whisper To A Scream) (1983) *Faith No More - Epic (1989) *Aldo Nova - Fantasy (1981) *Tone-Loc - Funky Cold Medina (1989) *Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out for a Hero (1984) *Talk Talk - It's My Life (1984) *Mötley Crüe - Live Wire (1981) *Bush - Machinehead (1994) *Run D.M.C. - My Adidas (1986) *Robert Tepper - No Easy Way Out (1985) *The Butthole Surfers - Pepper (1996) *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax (1983) *Mark Morrison - Return of the Mack (1996) *Mötley Crüe - Shout at the Devil(1983) *Adam & The Ants - Stand and Deliver (1981) *Sublime - What I Got (1996) *Joe Esposito - You're the Best (1984) Saints Row IV *Aerosmith - I Don't Want to Miss a Thing (1998) *Biz Markie - Just A Friend (1989) *Blur - Song 2 (1997) *Cypress Hill - Insane in the Brain (1993) *EMF - Unbelievable (1990) *The Romantics - Talking In Your Sleep (1983) *Haddaway - What Is Love (1993) *Men Without Hats - Safety Dance (1983) *Montell Jordan - This Is How We Do It (1994) *Outkast - B.O.B. (2000) *Paula Abdul - Opposites Attract (1989) *Robert Palmer - Simply Irresistible (1989) *Stan Bush - The Touch (1986) *The Pharcyde - Oh Shit (1992) *The Presidents of the United States of America - Lump (1995) *Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back In Town (1976) Anecdotes Saints Row 2 *Pendant le jeu, Darius, acceptera de diffusé des chansons selon la demande de différent personnages: **Shaundi demandera The Final Countdown, et chantera même les premières notes de la chansons. C'est d'ailleurs selon Darius sa chanson préférée. **Vogel demandera Everybody Wants To Rule The World. C'est selon lui sa "musique thème", et il rend Darius nerveux. **Jessica demandera Sister Christian. *''Working for the Weekend'' de LoverBoy et Out of Touch de Hall & Oates étaient déjà apparue dans le concurrent Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Parfois avant de lancer Karma Chameleon, Darius remarquera que "vert, rouge et or" (parole de la chanson) sont les couleurs des trois gangs rivaux du jeu. Saints Row: The Third *Lors de la dernière mission, lorsque le protagoniste doit choisir entre tuer Killbane ou sauver Shaundi, Holding Out For A Hero de Bonnie Tyler est automatiquement joué. *Pendant les crédits, toutes les voix du protagoniste, sauf la voix homme 1, chantent What I Got. Saints Row IV *''I Do not Wanna Miss A Thing'' par Aerosmith est utilisé au cours de la première mission, lorsque le joueur doit désamorcé le missile nucléaire. C'est sans doute pour parodié le film Armageddon, où cette chanson est apparue. *''What Is Love'' est joué lors de l'évasion du Protagoniste du vaisseau Zin, à sa grande joie. *''This Is How We Do It'' par Montell Jordan est utilisé dans la scène de danse à la fin du jeu. *''Insane in the Brain'' de Cypress Hill est joué pendant le combat avec Veteran Child. Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row 2 Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row The Third Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row IV